


【猎灰】镜像世界（血源诅咒猎人x黑魂3灰烬骑士）

by Minoru_T



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoru_T/pseuds/Minoru_T
Summary: 卑鄙外乡人痞气猎人x沉默淡定老实人骑士灰烬。两年前写的。
Relationships: Ashen One (Dark Souls)/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 9





	【猎灰】镜像世界（血源诅咒猎人x黑魂3灰烬骑士）

**Author's Note:**

> 主角人设：
> 
> 灰烬：
> 
> 刚醒来那会，一时间记不得自己叫什么。转身看到墓碑上刻着Eden（伊登）才想起自己的名字。这是一个希伯来语，代表《圣经》中的伊甸园，象征极乐和永生。作为不死人，现在看来，这名字居然还有点讽刺意味。
> 
> 明明身为骑士，却长着一张学者文静的脸，有黑色短发和漂亮的棕眼睛，看起来二十岁左右。然而因为死去活来太多次，总是顶着活尸脸。好在他并不在意自己的长相，反正头盔里也看不见，而且治愈黑暗印记有点贵。身上有数不清的交错的疤痕，几乎每一处皮肤都受过伤。
> 
> 目前手上拿的是黑骑士盾和阔剑。只会物理攻击，毕竟他早年甚至分不清魔法咒术奇迹的区别。
> 
> 沉默寡言，老实巴交，是三好骑士。按着流程和套路走，做不来卑鄙的外乡人，只知道冲上去和敌人硬肛。比较善良，看到别人太难过自己也会跟着伤心。所以不管是几周目，都尽量让能活的NPC活下来。
> 
> 对于猎人从杀死的兽化怪物身上取血瓶、还打进自己体内这一行为感到吃惊。曾经试图说服猎人喝元素瓶代替，未果。
> 
> 猎人的出现是他人生的转折点，因为再也不是一个人受苦了。
> 
> 猎人：
> 
> 随着周目增加，兽化症状开始严重，记性也越来越差，对狩猎途中所经历的一切回忆混乱又模糊。
> 
> 偶然看到过去的自己留下的笔记，发现署名是Joshua（约书亚），才想起自己的名字。这是一个希伯来语，读过《旧约全书》的人会知道它的来历。
> 
> 长相比实际年轻一点，看起来可能才十八九岁，其实已经二十出头。银白色中发，扎成低马尾。三角帽檐下是一双宝石蓝色的眼睛。大腿两侧都是细细密密的孔眼，虽然已经习惯受伤，扎针的时候仍会感到疼痛。隔三差五玩换装，但穿得最多的还是亚楠猎人一套。用的武器是锯肉刀和喇叭枪。
> 
> 口头禅是“见鬼（Hell）”，爱耍小聪明，话痨，带着痞气，口吻有点傲慢，不拘小节。遇到喜欢的人才会特别对待，甚至拿命护短。
> 
> 对所有结局都不太满意，尤其不想成为月神的子嗣。
> 
> 喜欢边走路边吹口哨。平常打架不动真格，除非性命攸关。枪反上步掏内脏整套动作可以一气呵成。擅长单独引怪和卡模操作。一旦发现打不过就立马跑路，卑鄙的外乡人名不虚传。
> 
> 对灰烬的盔甲的构造感到惊奇，但认为盾牌十分多余。曾经试图教灰烬用枪，结果灰烬身上自带火花，导致枪走火了，差点伤到自己，遂作罢。
> 
> 岁数上比灰烬要小两个月，但他一直以为自己更年长。如果有需要的话，会称呼对方为“小骑士”。
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> 以下是私设：
> 
> ◎私设一：
> 
> 灭火以后进入深海时代，即猎人所处的世界。
> 
> ◎私设二：  
> 仔细看场景的话会发现，血源渔村的水面下有城市建筑物的倒影。  
> 玩的时候和朋友讨论过，他觉得那是水下的亚楠（反正是在梦里，也没什么不可以）。  
> 前几天网友云游猫和我聊天的时候提到，黑魂3DLC里从天而降的蜗牛女（姑且这么叫）可能是从渔村掉下来的，或许是（自己脑补的）互动彩蛋。简直给我开了脑洞。
> 
> ◎私设三：  
> 在《血源诅咒》里NPC帕奇（蜘蛛身人头），黑魂3里也有（正常人），捏脸几乎一模一样，人设也很像。都是那种欺软怕硬、爱耍小聪明，背后偷偷算计你，但不会真的伤及你性命的人。  
> 本文私设是，帕奇原本是黑魂世界的人，很久之前就偶然发现了伊鲁席尔和渔村可以异世界互通，并通过这个办法倒卖一些东西来谋利赚钱。而当他到达血源世界，就会变成蜘蛛身人头的模样。  
> 巧的是，他在两个世界里坑过的两个人居然相遇了。
> 
> 以上三点私设，如果不能接受的话，带来困扰非常抱歉，还请及时止损。
> 
> 如果愿意赏脸看下去，非常感谢( ´∀`)ﾉ。

【猎灰】镜像世界（血源诅咒猎人x黑魂3灰烬骑士）

————————————————————

【1】

这不是猎人第一次来到这里。

他穿过病栋、登上星辰钟塔，在那里他遇到了自己名义上的师姐玛利亚——他们的确同出老猎人格曼门下（虽然猎人不想多提这个把他当枪使的老头），但从未在彼此都清醒的时候打过照面。他再次杀死了她，再次送她去长眠。毕竟他一直都是那么做的。因为等到下次轮回开始的时候，他知道她还会活过来，就像从未死去一样。

接下来，他要深入这个腐败多年的小渔村。毫无疑问，这剧本他已走了太多遍。身形佝偻的老者断断续续地发出呢喃，踩着水路，步履蹒跚向他走来，正说着“来自神明的诅咒”、“猎人应得的报应”一类的字眼。他只加快脚步，不再去听。

他想，或许某些高高挂起的上位者就喜欢看自己的造物——看那些凡人一次又一次受折磨，深陷噩梦无法醒来，最终困死于周而复始。

猎人的长靴踏出水花，径直向渔村走去。

如果他愿意认真照一下镜子的话，他会发现自己浑身都被染成了暗红色——那是他成千上百次挥舞砍刀后得到的回馈。扎成马尾的银发上粘着干涸多时的血迹。要不是因为这里的海风夹杂着太浓的腥味，他一定能闻到自己的披风正散发着如同铁锈的气味。

这些无疑都在暗喻着“癫狂”、“发疯”、“兽化”一类的词汇。

是的，他能记住的东西越来越少，已经到了要写下来的地步。每次他重新从尤瑟夫卡的病床上醒来、再一次回到猎人的梦境，总是能看到散落一地的笔记——他还认得出自己的字迹。这是他唯一可以相信的东西。在这个梦里，除了他自己，谁都可能欺骗他。

或许他早就身在圈套中，只是不自知罢了。

然而格曼曾经告诫过他，绝不能在危险的狩猎路上想除了杀戮和生存以外的东西——可惜此时猎人明显忘记了这一点。

完全来不及抓住什么着力点，猎人就一脚踏空，跌下水面。如同巨大滔天的浪头打过来，将他淹没。无论他如何挣扎，都只能直线下沉坠落。从一开始还能看到有隐隐约约的波光粼粼透过水面照在身上，到最后沉入最深最深的海底。目之所及都是无边无际的黑色、冰冷刺骨的海水。

正如你所见，渔村的水下有太多未知。波光中甚至能映出一个完整城市的倒影——从没人知道那是哪里，因为没人活着回来过。

猎人对死亡的感觉并不陌生。他闭上眼睛，大不了回来跑酷一次而已。

突然他的后背磕到了坚硬的石板，疼得厉害。睁眼看去，竟已不在深海之下，身边皆是大型的尖顶宗教建筑，披了一层幽蓝的月光。他慢慢站起来，环顾四周，宽敞的街道上空无一人，好像已废弃多年。他很快发现不是他去过的任何一个地方——虽然这里巨大的满月跟他曾经见过的如出一辙。

有金属碰撞的声音在他背后响起，出于猎人的本能，他直接抽刀，就是一个回身横砍。

盾牌和砍刀相撞的声响在死寂里格外刺耳。

皮质三角帽下的蓝眼睛微微眯起。盾牌？猎人并非不认得这个东西，只是从没见人用过。哪怕真的存在这样的人，也该在上个时代灭绝的时候就消失了才对。

看到对方的表情，那个穿着全套银色铠甲的骑士忽然收了手。猎人的砍刀径直穿过他铠甲的缝隙，在他肩膀上留下一道伤口，有鲜血渗了出来。头盔里传出低声的呻吟，是青年的声音。

“还没兽化的人？”猎人收回砍刀，挑起一侧眉，“真难得啊。”

“……恕我不知道你在说什么。”青年好像很久没有朗声说话，声音有些哑。

“噢，无关紧要，”猎人的视线下移，看向青年肩上的伤口，“我很抱歉。”可语气里分明找不到一点属于道歉者的愧疚。

“无碍，”他说，“我正要回传火祭祀场。”

这回轮到猎人困惑：“这样啊，很好，明显你不是猎人，这里也不是亚楠，对吧？”

“若你问的是地名，那么，这里是冷冽谷的伊鲁席尔。”青年的回答一本正经。接着，他微微鞠躬（原谅他吧，不死人没法屈膝），向猎人行礼，金属铠甲因此发出清脆的声响。“我是灰烬，是位骑士，是身负诅咒与使命的不死人，”他说，“这里是初火将熄的世界。”

“看来我有很多要了解的东西。”高领里的嘴角微微上扬，他有预感，这不是月神和他开的玩笑，是真实存在的另一个世界。他终于逃出那场梦魇了，虽然可能只是暂时。

“那么我们回去吧，”猎人打了个响指，“那个什么，鸡饲场？火鸡场？”

“传火祭祀场。”

“噢，对，”猎人其实还是没怎么搞清这个词汇的组成，毕竟他不曾听过类似的字眼，但他能猜到这个地方大概和猎人的梦境异曲同工，“走吧，带我去传火祭祀场。”

二人一前一后走在伊鲁席尔的街道上，猎人注意到地上横着许多尸体。幽蓝的月光洒在染血的雪地上，有几分诡异。他不禁抬头望向前面人。灰烬吗？看来是个狠角。

“猎人。”他突然开口，把灰烬吓了一跳。

“猎人，你就当这是我的名字好了，”末了，他又想到什么，“就猎人，别再加形容词，比如善良;也不要加后缀，比如先生。”

一直以来的经历和良好的骑士修养让灰烬很快回话。他说：“好的，猎人。”

后者对这个回答感到十分满意，他加快了脚步，吹了声口哨。

“那么快走吧，小骑士。”

【2】

灰烬先一步走上架在悬崖深壑的空中长桥。

目之所及的一切都结了冰。猎人甚至看得见自己呼出的白雾。凛风如刀，似乎在他脸颊上划出了道道伤口。这让他想起之前在该隐赫斯特的一些不好的回忆，伊鲁席尔和那鬼地方一样冷。真是见鬼，他想着，加快脚步跟了上去。

这座桥很长，他们一前一后、渐行渐远。四周静悄悄的，只能听见灰烬走路时、铠甲发出金属碰撞的声音。冻住的雕像喷泉、废弃的广场中庭、漂亮的彩绘玻璃、数量惊人的阶梯和几乎通天的主教堂，全都被他们甩在身后。月光下，巨大建筑物群的阴影给人以紧张的压迫感。

作为初来乍到的外乡人，猎人不禁被风景吸引，频频回头。他也很快注意到，走在前面的灰烬甚至没有一点再看这奇景的念头。

这让他想到屠过亚楠后的自己。开始那会儿，他也曾对街上宏伟的建筑物群感到惊奇。但随着时间推进——或者说轮回次数的增加，变得见怪不怪。是的，当你见过一百万次流星，就不会再为此感到欣喜。也许灰烬也曾来过这里多次？

噢，这个小骑士，他甚至毫无心理压力，直接就踩上了横在桥中央的尸体——就像自己习惯踏着鲜血和兽化居民的残肢，穿过亚楠的大街小道那样。

等等，尸体？猎人突然意识到自己刚开始觉得不对劲的是什么。

这里，冷冽谷的伊鲁席尔，这么大一座城，或许它曾经活过——但现在，它是空的，是死的，就像他屠过的亚楠一样。

除了他们，这里再没有活人。

一个可怕的假设在他心里浮现，他抬头看了看眼前那个头也不回、直向前走的人，却意外地感到兴奋。这太有趣了，他想，终于要有噩梦以外的事情发生。

——他已迫不及待。

猎人绕着插了螺旋剑的篝火走了一圈，没发现什么端倪，就将手伸了上去。刹那间，黄色的烟雾从地面腾空升起，将他团团围住。看来和提灯大同小异，他傲慢地想着，默念“传火祭祀场”这个词，下一秒便来到一个烛光闪烁的石洞。

年轻的骑士对猎人无师自通感觉惊讶。本以为要花很长时间教会这位外乡人（其实他自己也是外乡人）使用篝火传送，没想到对方轻车熟路，就好像已经见过多次。

不得不说，猎人身上有太多未知。灰烬可以肯定的是，自己当时的确已经解决了整个伊鲁席尔的敌人——小到街上的教宗骑士和火焰魔女，大到教宗沙利万和吞噬神明的埃尔德里奇。不会错的，他背包里沉甸甸的灵魂可以证明这一点。

何况，他重复了那么多遍，他不会记错。

而猎人，他不该在这儿，换句话说，这里不该出现任何人。他和自己之前遇见的、将要遇见的、并会无限遇见下去的那些人不同。灰烬漫长的路途不断重复，这是头一回出现他意料之外的事情——他们第一次碰面、第一次说话，姑且称之为不打不相识。猎人的衣着、服饰、武器，他也全都没有见过。

他最终得出结论：这是一个全新的、不受限制的、跳脱轮回的人。

所以当二人顺利来到传火祭祀场，灰烬越发对猎人的来历感到好奇。他一路上遇到的人，或多或少总会介绍自己的生平、职业或者故乡。此番固定的对话形式似乎成了一种常态——或者说，惯性思维。灰烬这样想着，突然意识到他已经把自己带入了这个无尽轮回的模式。

是的，他在习惯，他在迟钝、在麻木。

如果他还想离开，那这就绝不是什么好兆头。

猎人注意到灰烬肩膀上的血迹已经消失，猜出是篝火愈合了他的伤口。简直和提灯的作用一模一样，他想。

“想不到你们这儿人还挺多。”猎人环顾四周，目光落在一位金发女孩身上。她穿着黑色的长裙，安静地站在台阶上。因为听到声响，脸便微微转向这里。她带着如同头冠的银质眼罩，这让他想起自己的世界里，人们总是喜欢遮蒙双眼，以免直视上位者，导致发狂发疯，比如拜伦维斯的学者、比如圣歌团的成员——但这一切都只是徒劳，他们最终无一幸免，全部步入疯狂。

“也是仅剩的正常人了。”灰烬压低声音，他可不想让其他人听到这些。

“仅剩的？”那简直是亚丹小教堂的翻版，猎人想，但后面这半句他没有说出口。

不等对方回答，他又提出：“带我随处走走，我们边走边说。”灰烬注意到他用的是陈述句，不禁对这位傲慢又孩子气的不速之客感到无奈，只好做出“请”的姿势。

他们路过拱门的时候，那个从不多说一句话的金发女孩竟主动开口。

“灰烬大人，”防火女轻声叫住他，“您身边的这位是谁？”

猎人不禁挑眉。“大人”这样的称呼无疑昭显着灰烬的高贵，虽然他看不出这个小骑士在身份上有何过人之处。高周目猎人的直觉告诉他，事情并不像看起来那么简单。哪有真正的“大人”会独自外出、手染鲜血、从尸体上跨过呢？指不定也是个从头到尾被当枪使的——就像他一样。

“他是猎人，来自……”灰烬顿了顿，看了一眼身边的青年，斟酌着地名。

“亚楠，”他很快接上，“虽然对亚楠而言，我是个外乡人，但姑且可以说是从那来。”

“我认得这种气息。”防火女明显不纠结于猎人的故乡，她很快就接话，声音却轻得可怕。

这句话让灰烬突然想起，自己曾给过她防火女的眼眸。他并不知道她从那对干瘪的、离开主人多年的（像蓝莓的）双瞳里具体看到了什么。但他确信她已见过未知，只是从不和自己提起——是的，她向来如此。

“拜灰烬大人所赐，我有幸一睹初火熄灭后的世界，”她说，“我不了解那是怎样的时代，但我能感觉得到，您身上有那里的气息。”

猎人没有否认：“我不止一次听过这个说辞，他们称之为月亮的气息。”

“请原谅我冒昧向您提问，”是温和、客气、不会让人不适又有一定距离感的敬语，“您所在的世界——初火燃尽后的世界，是什么样的？”

“怎么样的？”猎人随意地踢了下脚边的一颗小石子，没有拒绝的意思，“那我就挑重点讲吧。”

“当灾难发生的时候，我们需要什么？”

“勇士？英雄？”灰烬捉摸着答道。

“错，”他简洁地否定这个答案，“是替罪羊和收拾烂摊子的人。”

“我能记得的不多了。”他如实说，“但我知道，当旧亚楠的兽化病爆发到猎人都制止不了的时候，见鬼，他们——那些高高在上的、轻易决定生死的人，竟然选择将整座城封锁，付之一炬。

“后来的血疗导致几乎所有的新亚楠居民都感染了更严重的兽化病，变成了野兽，却没人出来负责——因为那些应该对此负责的人自己也成了怪物。很好笑吧？于是就又派猎人们出面解决这场闹剧。”

猎人断断续续地说着，抬手揉了揉额角，鬓角的太阳穴跳动得厉害。他才发现自己的记性已经变得那么差。他知道自己在不断重复着相同的剧情，一遍又一遍，可是然后呢？其他的那些呢？除了狩猎、杀戮和血，还有什么？

他记不清，他不知道。恐惧不由得从心里浮现——人类总是害怕未知的。他甚至不敢多想有关“兽化猎人”之类的字眼。

“可他们最终得到了什么呢？”他最终缓过来，慢慢接上自己刚才的话，“猎人们接到任务，前往渔村，内容呢？光是一句‘找到眼睛’，猎人又怎么懂？这直接导致了一场屠杀。从此就有了科斯的孤儿带来的、有关噩梦的诅咒，猎人们再无法脱身——猎人们，我是说我们。”

等灰烬确定猎人已把话说完，他听出这段话中的猎人逻辑混乱，甚至分不清事件发生时间的先后顺序。他也说自己“记得的不多了”，是要怎样才会迷糊到这个地步呢？难道是像活尸化之前那样，记性变差、记忆消失？

灰烬最终什么都没说，气氛默了半晌，他决定先带猎人在传火祭祀场走走。

而防火女听完了猎人的话，明明疑点云云，却不再追问。或许她又有自己的想法，只是没说出口，灰烬想。

“愿火指引您的去路。”

就灰烬而言，她就像刚才什么都没发生一样，如常告别。但对于猎人，这句话的意味和语气无疑都让他想起梦境中的人偶。这里的一切或多或少都像亚楠，简直是个镜像世界。如果这不是月神或者其他什么上位者的捉弄，也绝对是来自命运的天大玩笑——反正他们从不用为凡人负责。

或许他可以在这里找到改写宿命的办法也说不定。

“哐当哐当”的冶铁声渐渐盖过了防火女的道别。两个青年在烛火中并肩走向祭祀场的深处。

“我明明已经死去，”身上带着火光的骑士慢慢开口，“确切地说，是死去多时。可正如你所见，我尸身尚未腐烂，也无法入土为安。”

“我是灰烬，是无火的余灰。如果要自嘲些——或者说，更直白些，我是无名、成不了薪，且受诅咒的不死人，是无数应钟声而来的人中的一个。

“我陷入轮回，”他说，“无论哪个结局都不尽如人意，也无法使我真正长眠。”

然后他简单地说明了传火、灭火、盗火的结局。不知为何，他对猎人甚至没想过多作保留。

“这么说，你也被困在不断重复的世界？”猎人听过了来龙去脉，“那我们的境地真是如出一辙。”

“都是绝望的末世啊。”他竟笑了出来，把手臂交叠枕在脑后，作出放松的模样。灰烬透过头盔看着猎人微微眯起的蓝眼睛。在断断续续地交谈中，他已经了解了猎人看似傲慢的背后，其实只是个轻快又随性、渴望交谈的青年而已。

灰烬自己比谁都清楚，当他头几次重复这漫长旅途的时候，也曾忍受不了无穷无尽的死亡和复生。经历过的人才会明白这种痛苦——那简直是种折磨。何况孤独是会腐蚀骨髓的，死寂渗入灵魂，最终导致不可逆转的活尸化。他曾迫切地找人说上几句。但结果可想而知，他很快就发现和所有人都只会说少得可怜的、单调的对话，而这个世界也在不断重复。一切都是徒劳。就这样，他开始变得沉默，不断战斗收来的灵魂保证了他不会变成活尸。可他依然受困其中。

“我们都自顾不暇了。”又怎么帮我逃离呢。只是后半句猎人没有说出口。

灰烬一时不知道如何回答。

“不过啊，总会有办法的。就像那些不能从这一侧打开的门，你也知道吧？其实只要绕过去就可以开启——会变成新的捷径。”猎人自己接上了这句话，“至少我们相遇了，光是这一点就能彻底改变原本的路线。”

“至少我们相遇了。”灰烬重复了一遍这句话，总觉得像是某种一语成谶的预言——或者誓约。

———————————————————

【3】

猎人对待在传火祭祀场的提议嗤之以鼻。这个回答在灰烬的意料之中，便带着他奔赴旅程。按照固定的线路，他们将要前往罪业之都。但在这之前，他们还要再一次送伊鲁席尔街上复活的敌人去暂时安眠。

这不是灰烬第一次和别人并肩作战，从地上符中召唤出的白色影子也可以成为可靠的盟友。但这次不同，猎人和他明明是两个来自不同世界的异乡人，却像两个久违碰面的老朋友，或者说老搭档。尤其是在灰烬腹背受敌的时候，猎人直接枪反成功后一个箭步冲上前掏敌人的内脏。

两个青年解决了所有的教宗骑士，跨过交叠的尸体。他们都不急着赶路，就并肩走在冰封的街道上。

“和该隐赫斯特一样见鬼的冷。”猎人把这个念头翻来覆去想了好几遍，以至于没注意到自己竟然说了出来。

“该隐赫斯特？”

“啊，是啊，”猎人随口答道，随着说话呼出了大片白色雾气，“需要招待状。坐上无人驾驶的马车。为了不让人前来而死守城堡的老王。污秽之血族。对，我还曾和那里的女王定下誓约。”

很明显，这毫无章法和逻辑的语言并不在正常人的理解范围之内。灰烬放慢脚步，转头看向他，仿佛在寻求更多解释。

猎人感受到了目光的注视，像鸟一样歪头看了骑士一眼。他好像忽然想到了什么。

“这么冷的天，我却从没见过你呼出的白雾，”他说，“还是说，你不用呼吸？”

“呼吸？”骑士的声音闷在头盔里，带着困惑，他试图去解答，“我没想过这个问题，但不死人并无生理需求，所以……”

话还没说完，猎人就突然伸出双手，去摘他的头盔。灰烬下意识一惊，不知为何却没有阻止。他不在意自己的长相，是人或者活尸的面孔都无所谓。毕竟从没人对他铠甲里的脸感兴趣过，相貌在这个末世也并不重要，他毫不在乎——直到刚才他还这么觉得。

但此时此刻，他意识到自己可能看起来和活尸并无区别，那一定非常恐怖。他在心底不断地回想自己之前是否有找防火女治愈过黑暗印记。他甚至感到自己拿剑的手心出了汗。他不记得。他记不清。如果没有，那么——

但预料中的惊叫声并没有传来。

头盔下分明是一张年轻骑士白净的脸。比猎人想象中还要更英气些。伊鲁席尔的月光在他半边脸上投下阴影。刘海下有一双漂亮的棕眼睛，正紧张地望着自己。瞳孔里跳动着余火将熄时的流光——就像他身上的那些火光一样，闪闪发亮。

猎人终于意识到自己盯着对方的脸看是一件逾越又失礼的事情。他把头盔塞进灰烬怀中：“长得好好的，戴什么头盔。”然后头也不回地往前走去。他感到自己心跳得厉害，也不知道到底在慌张些什么。

灰烬一手抱着头盔，摸了摸自己的脸，无声地笑了一下，随即加快脚步赶上猎人的步伐。

————————————————————

两个青年来到巨人尤姆的门前。

他们对视一眼。灰烬正准备伸手，猎人却先上前推动了门。

这扇门灰烬已经开了很多次，或许以后还会继续开下去。但这次不同。这是第一次有人站在他身前，迈出脚步，替他去开。

当灰烬被迫习惯独自走过漫长又绝望的旅途，就不再会奢望，或者说，不再需要有别人出现。但当这样一个人突然到来，跟他并肩作战，随手摘下他的头盔，来打乱他原本望不到头、无尽轮回的宿命——这种触动始料未及。

青年回头看了他一眼，见灰烬正愣在那里，便抬手拍了两下他的肩膀，又扶正自己的三角翻边帽檐，仿佛是出席正式场合前整理衣着的客人。

他握了握手中的散弹枪和锯肉刀，轻声说：“走吧。”

他们踩进浅池，灰烬的铠甲发出清脆的声响。室内的光源不知是从哪来，水面上倒映着数不清的金银珠宝，目之所及尽是贵重精美的器物。

但猎人注意到堆成山的金银中，还有无数黑色干尸。这个场景太过诡异，尸体和珠宝仿佛融在一起，哪怕是他也感到了不自在。

“他们是谁？”猎人指了指脚边的尸骨。

“不请自来的客人。”

灰烬的回答竟让猎人笑出了声。不请自来的客人么？那和他们有什么区别。换了别人听到这种答案，怕不是要直接转身逃跑。

猎人转头看向这个连玩笑都开不来的耿直小骑士：“知道吗？有时候说谎效果会更好。”

下个瞬间，比他们高好几倍的巨人终于被惊动。他慢慢从宝座上站起，决定郑重宣见这两位不速之客。

但不同的是，他们势在必得。

————————————————————

当灰烬点燃了洛斯里克双王子的篝火，两个青年凑坐在残破的红地毯上休息。

“薪王的灵魂都拿到了，接下来要怎么做？”猎人问道。

“回传火祭祀场，我们要让他们归位王座。”他甚至没意识到自己脱口而出的主语是“我们”。

“得去会会薪王的化身，”灰烬抬头看了看穹顶，仿佛在说一件令人厌倦的事情，“接着选择这个周目的最终结局。”

“薪王的化身，听起来没什么特别。”

“不，可能会很难，”灰烬如实说，“你还要跟着来吗？”

“为什么不呢？我们一起这么久，难道我看起来像临阵脱逃的人？”猎人笑了起来，眯着帽檐下的蓝眼睛。

“何况我还想知道，最后到底有没有改写你的结局。”

————————————————————

“初火将熄……请将火聚集到传承之人身上。”防火女的声音犹在耳畔。她对于猎人的同行一句也不曾问过。灰烬对此感到惊讶，但既然防火女都没有提起，他也没必要多问。

他们来到初始火炉。

漂亮的红白色小花漫山遍野，鲜艳又诡异，仿佛能生长到无穷的远方。

有什么人跪坐在花丛中央，好像已经等待多时。随着两个青年走近，他慢慢站起。

他身后是红轮当空，流光倾泻。

————————————————————

薪王的化身在他们手下消失。

猎人直接在花丛中躺下。灰烬并不急着上前动篝火，就在他身边坐下。他们面朝太阳西落的位置。一时四野只听得见风声。

哪怕猎人知道自己的记性在变得越来越差，但这景象凄美到了极点，这趟旅途和之前轮回中的完全不同，而他身边的这个人又太特别，他不想记一辈子都难。

除了日落，除了大片的野花，除了风，这里只有他们，只剩他们，再没有别人。

“这样的日子，以后再也不会有了。”猎人突然说。

“未必，”灰烬说，“等我传了火，应该可以借助初火的力量到你那边的世界去。”

“随时欢迎，”猎人笑道，“我那里可比这个世界可怕多了，希望你心理承受能力够好。”他说的是实话。

“当然，”他点点头，“何况只要不结束这个周目，就能一直这样下去。如果你有兴趣，我们可以再随处走走。你还没去过不死聚落吧？或许……”

灰烬的声音猛地止住。他身体突然僵直，有滚烫的剑身穿过他的后背。他几乎要叫出声，不死人理应不会感到如此剧烈的疼痛。

光这一击就让他只剩丝血。

猎人下意识地从地上跳起，锯肉刀向灰烬身后砍去。他听到冷兵器相接时清脆的声响。

那是一个非常漂亮的女孩。她穿着黑色长裙，金色的头发在风里微微扬起，银质头冠遮住了双眼。她总是温和又礼貌，致以引导、力量和祝福。灰烬对此再熟悉不过，只是此时此刻，防火女手里拿着螺旋剑，不似往常模样。

他需要搞清楚到底是怎么回事。

“不，都停下，”灰烬花了一点时间才找回自己的声音，“发生了什么？”

防火女垂下手里的螺旋剑，但猎人完全没有收手的意思。这导致灰烬不得不持盾挡住了锯肉刀的一个横砍。

“她刚才背刺你，”猎人慢慢收起武器，声音冷得出奇，三角帽下的蓝眼睛不悦地眯起，“你是嫌自己血太厚吗？”

“我只是想知道怎么回事。”他没有多做争辩，转头望向身后的防火女。

“灰烬大人，”她依旧温和又冷静，“虽然人人都说您有自己选择的权利，虽然不管您怎么做都不会被世人反对，但还是要请您考虑周全。”

“那是因为你们根本意识不到自己在轮回里，”猎人感到好笑，不等灰烬开口，他就接话道，“不论他做了什么，下个周目里一切都会重来。你又知道什么？”

“我知道。”防火女说。

她语气轻巧，就仿佛是在讲“我知道您是灰烬大人”、“我知道您会带回薪王的灵魂”诸如此类理所应当的事情。

这句话之后是短暂的沉默。

“所有人都知道吗？”灰烬听到自己问。

“知道自己正处在轮回中的，只有灰烬大人和我，”女孩说，“我很抱歉，没有早点告诉您。但我一直都是您的防火女，无论您了做什么，我都会陪在您身边。”

“那么……这次呢？”

“我透过您赠我的眼眸，看见初火熄灭后的预言。请原谅我，我曾以为那只是一个虚幻的影像。”她微微转向猎人的位置，“但如今，我知道那是真实存在的世界。”

“所以？”猎人的不快可以直接从声音里听出。

“我想您也知道，末世面临终结，初火必会熄灭，无论您传之与否，”防火女说，“下一个时代注定要到来。”

“——所以，我恳请您灭火。”

猎人冷笑了两声：“听起来真是有理有据。这就是你带着螺旋剑来背刺他的理由？”

“灰烬大人，我很抱歉，”防火女仍然没有理会猎人，“但您不能停滞不前。为了下一个时代的到来，为了您能摆脱诅咒，请您用这把螺旋剑灭火。”

“我恳请您灭火。”她又说了一遍。

然后她微微弯腰，双手递上被烧得通红的螺旋剑。灰烬一时愣在那里，没有去接。

“灰烬大人，如果您拒绝，那么，这个轮回还会无穷无尽地继续下去，直到您改变心意为止。”

灰烬低头看向那把剑。

一时间，只剩下风的低语。

他别无选择。

“她是对的。”灰烬转头看向猎人。

“那你呢？”面前的青年对这些有的没的都不感兴趣，他只关心灰烬的结局，“当一切回到正轨，你会怎样？”

“在灭火的同时，我也会消失，”骑士慢慢地说，“灰烬本就和初火同生同灭。”

猎人感到莫名的气愤，又很好笑：“我不想问你所做的这一切牺牲到底是了什么，我不要听到什么冠冕堂皇的答案。只为你觉得不值。”

“还有，”他说，“如果你灭火，我得怎么回我那个见鬼的世界去？”

“至于这个，我想帕琪先生会很乐意帮您，”这是防火女第一次接猎人的话，“您无须有不必要担心。请让灰烬大人做出自己的选择。”

猎人张了张嘴，但该讲的他都已经讲完了，再没有什么可说的。

铠甲发出清脆的声响。年轻的骑士伸手接过螺旋剑，他感到自己手心微微发烫。

然后灰烬走向篝火的位置，防火女跟在他身旁。他知道该怎么做，他再熟悉不过。

猎人站在他们身后安静地看着，一言不发。

“我们还会再相遇的。”灰烬没有回头，但猎人知道这是对他说的。

灰烬说得如此笃定，以至于自己都快要相信这句谎话：“在以后，在未来，在某个瞬间，在没有黑暗、诅咒和噩梦的地方——希望届时你还认得出我。”

但这是假的，美好的许诺并不存在，善意的谎言终究是谎言。不会有以后了，再也没有了。他比谁都清楚。这里的一切面临着终结。他将就此消失。没人能记得他。他也不会记得任何人。

就在灰烬插入了这把螺旋剑、防火女蹲下身子灭火的瞬间，猎人突然抽出锯肉刀，向着防火女就是一个横砍。灰烬甚至来不及回头。

“让所有的命运见鬼去吧。”

但防火女的双手已经合上。日落的光辉以肉眼可见的速度暗下来。灭火成功。这个世界的宿命被改写，时间的齿轮开始运转——再无可挽回。

灰烬陷进无穷无尽的黑暗里，就像一滴水溶在海洋中。

听不见猎人的声音。

————————————————————

【4】

要不是因为能感受到胸腔里剧烈的心跳，猎人甚至以为他也已经跟着死去。

他能清楚听到脚下花茎被踩断的声响。灭火后的天空失去了太阳，至深的黑暗里没有任何生气。这里如此安静，称之为死寂都不为过。

猎人最终想起自己带着火把。借着手中唯一的光源，他确信自己花了点时间才完全冷静下来。

这是他第一次徒步回到传火祭祀场，篝火已经失去了传送的作用。猎人边走边想，他现在这副焦虑又无措的模样，印象里从来都没有过。

整个都路途静悄悄的，只能听到他自己的脚步声。

至于那个走路时铠甲会发出清脆声响的年轻骑士，已经不在了。

————————————————————

传火祭祀场里看不出有什么变化。微弱的烛光温暖着为数不多的幸存者们。猎人独自踏入这个石洞，冶铁声突然停了下来，他们全都看向猎人，但没有一个人开口说话。

所有人都知道发生了什么。

青年无声地骂了句“见鬼”，压低了三角帽檐，匆匆踏上台阶。他并不在意那些人的目光。如今诅咒已经消失，他们会顺其自然得到安息。反正他们向来感受不到轮回的存在，也不明白灰烬的消失意味着什么——或许对他们而言，仅仅只是少了一个不死人罢了。

此番回到传火祭祀场，是为了找防火女口中的帕琪。从某种角度来讲，也算是个老朋友了，如果猎人想这么定义的话。

在一个拐角的尽头，他要找的人正蹲在墙角。后者对猎人的出现感到惊讶，他张大了嘴，仿佛惊得下巴都要掉了。这个说法并不夸张，如果你亲眼见过他那副模样，你也会这么形容的。

“我认得你，”猎人开门见山地说，“你的蜘蛛腿去哪儿了？”

帕琪愣了愣，干笑两声：“噢，不，你一定是哪里搞错了，这是我们第一次见面。”

猎人觉得他是在挑战自己的耐心：“我管你见鬼的第几次？告诉我怎么回去。”

“可我真的不知道你在说什么。”

猎人的右手上传来一声清脆的“咔嚓”，那是锯肉刀展开时的声音。

“现在，带我回去，”帽檐下的蓝眼睛眯成一条线，“或者，我不介意再杀你一次。”

“噢，别，别，你不可以这样，”帕琪吓得一个激动，站了起来，“杀了我你也找不到回去的路，不是吗？我们可以好好谈谈，心平气和。”

猎人挑起一侧眉：“如果我没记错，在教学大楼和噩梦边境里你可没少算计我。你欠我好几条命。”

帕琪挠了挠头顶，好像在思考着什么。猎人不用想都知道，那绝不会是什么好主意。但眼下已经没有其他的办法。

“好吧，”他琢磨着说，“但我是有原则的。我帮了你，你将来是要还的。”

“随便你，”猎人一秒钟都不想在这里多待，“别废话了，快走。”

————————————————————

因为没有篝火，也没有光源，借着猎人手中的火把，他们花了不少时间，徒步从祭祀场走到伊鲁席尔。

一路上帕琪都在喋喋不休地抱怨太累。这让猎人不禁怀疑他随时都会把自己推下悬崖。毕竟这种事情，不屈不挠的帕琪干过很多次。

虽然已经没有火，但满月依旧在。伊鲁席尔的月光如此明亮，好像更冷了几分。

这曾是猎人第一次遇见灰烬的地方。

“到了，就是这里，”帕琪在悬崖长桥的尽头停下脚步，“我无意间发现伊鲁席尔和另一个世界互通。作为生意人，当然要趁机做些买卖。噢，我也是为了生计，迫不得已啊。”

“你只需要告诉我该怎么做。”

“你身上没有人偶吧？我也没有。那就好办了。只要你没有人偶，从这一侧走过这座桥，就会被传送到渔村。”

“是吗？”猎人斜了他一眼。然后伸出手，去触碰那个肉眼可见的结界。

在他的指尖穿过这个无形结界的瞬间，一股巨大的吸力从中出现，将他牢牢抓住。猎人根本没有思考或反抗的时间，就一下子被拖入其中。

“要记得还欠我的人情啊！”帕琪的声音从背后传来，但他已经无暇理会。巨大的晕眩感让他浑身都感到不适，五脏六腑仿佛被挤压在一起。猎人花了点努力，才没让自己直接跪倒在地上。

他抬头看去——这是他曾经来过许多次、以后或许也会继续来的地方。小路两边都是深色的水域，波纹下能看清一座城市的倒影。佝偻的老者正自顾自呢喃着“诅咒”、“报应”等等的词汇，迎面向他走来。

他回来了，回到狩猎、杀戮和鲜血，回到月神的阴谋，回到永无止境的噩梦，回到他的宿命——回到灰烬不曾出现过的世界。

他想，现在能改变这一切的，恐怕只有所谓的神的力量了。他向来不会像某些自负的圣职者一样，主动去打扰那些上位者。因为他知道那是疯子的行为，而且还是愚蠢的疯子。但那些神祗的力量真实存在，他不是没有见识过——他甚至曾经拥有过。毕竟他不止一次作为月神的子嗣诞生，虽然这是他最讨厌的结局。

见鬼，管他呢，只要能成功，其他的那些，到时候再说也不迟。猎人握了握手中的锯肉刀。他与呢喃的老者擦身而过，朝着渔村深处走去。

————————————————————

猎人在进入花园之前捏碎了三条脐带。他把掌心的血水擦在长衣摆上，反正已经浑身是血，也无须在意再多一点红。

然后就是和格曼最后的对话，触发一场打过很多次的战斗。接下来的剧情也不会有任何改变。他回头看去。以巨大的血月为背景，那个恐怖的怪物缓缓降下，它的躯体由交错的骨骼构成，无数触手向他伸展。

来吧，猎人想，不就是再弑一次神吗？

不过，这是他第一次希望月神拥有连通世界线和时间轴、让一个消失在黑暗中的人凭空出现的能力——并将这种力量传给它的后代。

他从未想到自己有朝一日会主动想要这个触手怪的子嗣。猎人眯了眯眼睛，真是活见鬼，现在谁才是疯子呢？

但这些都不重要。他扬起手中的锯肉刀，快步冲了上去。

——只要能让他回来就够了。

————————————————————

这种感觉陌生又熟悉。

仿佛溺水者忽然吸入了氧气，灰烬在黑暗中找回自己的意识。难道他又醒来了吗？每一次轮回的开始，就是这样的感觉。

不，他明明应该随着灭火消失，归于无意识的状态，享受永远的安眠——如果那种状态可以被称为享受的话。

灰烬抬了下手，尝试去推动棺材的顶盖，却没有碰到任何东西。他心下一惊，难道不是在墓地？他慢慢睁开眼睛，看到夜空中的光源。那是一轮满月，比他在任何时候、任何地方见过的月亮都要更大更圆。灰烬撑着手臂坐起来，发现自己刚才是躺在一片开满白花的坡坪上。四周静悄悄的，没有看到其他人。

然后他听到身后有脚步渐渐靠近，坡坪上的花茎被踩断时发出轻微的“喀嚓”声——灰烬下意识地回过头去。

那是一个银白色头发的青年，穿着一套灰暗的衣服，披风上沾了些血迹。他慢慢走近，向坐在地上的灰烬伸出一只手。明明是想拉他起来，却仿佛在行礼。

猎人依旧戴着那顶皮质的三角帽子，帽檐下有一双漂亮的宝石蓝眼睛。目光里压抑着什么难以言表的东西，好像下一秒就呼之欲出。

他说：“好久不见。”

————————————————————

【5】

除了神，还有谁能让一个已经消失在黑暗中、异世界的人凭空出现？

猎人在成为月神的子嗣之后，花了好些努力才让灰烬来到这个地方。他很难描述成为神是什么样的。或许那种感觉根本不能用人类的语言来形容。

做完这些事情后，猎人甚至来不及去看一眼灰烬，就沉沉睡去。在模糊的视线里，他再次看到血疗师，说着意味不明的话。然后他在信使的攀附和人偶的声音中醒来。是熟悉的地方，尤瑟夫卡的诊所。是的，又一次轮回。

猎人可以说是从病床上跳起来。他快速解决掉了堵门狼人，跑出诊所的大门。拉动机关，爬上楼梯，点燃第一盏提灯。然后匆匆忙忙回到猎人的梦境。

他知道有人在等他。他一秒钟也不想让那个人多等。他自己也迫不及待。

猎人看到了熟悉的背影。那个穿着银色铠甲的骑士坐在花丛中。因为月亮的缘故，他浑身都覆着一层柔光，看起来有些不真实——仿佛在梦里。见鬼，这本来就是梦里，猎人纠正了自己的想法。天知道他有多想跑过去给个拥抱。但他最终忍住了。毕竟他的披风上还有未干的、狼人的血迹。

猎人选择慢慢走上前，恰好灰烬回过头来。他又听见了清脆的金属碰撞声。真好，猎人想，他还以为再也没机会听到了。

“好久不见，”他伸出手来，“欢迎来到猎人的梦境。”

灰烬听得出他的声音压抑着某些一触即发的情绪，也清楚自己出现在这个世界，绝非偶然。他不知道猎人用了什么方法，但一定不像看起来那样容易。

猎人将灰烬从坡坪上拉起，手上握得很用力，以至于隔着皮手套也能感受到铠甲的冰凉。

“好久不见。”

灰烬说着，伸出另一只手——或许不能称为拥抱，因为他几乎没有碰到猎人的身体，只是抬手虚空地环了一下而已。

但后者好像得到了什么无声的许可，突然大胆起来。猎人将双手穿过灰烬的腋下，放心地抱了上去。触感有些凉，仿佛抱的是一块铁，是铠甲本身，而非一个活着的人。不过这并不重要。

猎人甚至能想象自己披风的血迹蹭到了骑士干净的臂甲上。去他见鬼的礼数，他想，沾了血也没事，就当陪我一起。

至于灰烬，他隔了老远、透过头盔也能闻到血的味道，但他没有推开的意思。或者说，他根本没有想过要推开。他觉得自己胸腔里有什么很久没跳过的东西开始躁动。原来不死人也会有心跳吗？灰烬想。

过了好一会儿，猎人才放开他，装作什么都没发生的样子吹了一声口哨，示意他跟着自己走。

他们并肩穿过花园的石子路，月光照得草木都蒙上了一层白光。

灰烬开口问道：“我怎么会在这里？”

“我和你说过，”猎人把手臂交叠、枕在脑后，装出轻松的样子，“有个是结局是成为鱿鱼——噢，我是说月神的后代。总之就是借用了所谓的神的力量，也没什么难的。”

“我记得，”灰烬回想了一下，“你说你最讨厌这个结局。”

“见鬼，”他说，“现在谁还管那些？”

灰烬沉默了几秒，最后憋出一句：“谢谢。”

猎人无声地笑了一下，突然停下脚步，转脸面向这个不善言辞的年轻骑士。他又一次伸手摘下灰烬的头盔，好让他们坦诚地四目相对。

“不用谢我，是我想这样做的，”他看着灰烬漂亮的棕眼睛，瞳孔有火焰将熄时的流光，“何况，要是你真消失了、再也回不来了，那才是我最讨厌的结局。”

猎人的语气难得郑重，仿佛下一秒就要说出什么宣誓词。灰烬不禁同他对视。他有一双蓝宝石般的眼睛，此时盛满了朦胧的月光。

“我不知道怎么讲才能让你听懂，”猎人慢慢地说，“看到你打斗的时候，我本能地想和你并肩作战；你灭火后消失在黑暗里，那会儿我真觉得自己也跟着死了。你明白吗？”

“我明白，我感同身受。”灰烬说，“因为我也是这么想的。”

他们站得那样近，以至于一个前倾就可以碰到彼此。这个回答让猎人觉得自己脑中一片空白，他什么都没想，就微微侧头，对上灰烬的嘴唇。后者没有退却。

这是一个短暂而生疏的吻——如果可以称之为吻的话。两个青年都没有任何接吻的经验。与其说亲吻，不如说是咬，他们甚至把彼此的嘴角咬出了血。直到他们的舌尖都尝到了血的味道，才渐渐停下来。

“见鬼，”猎人舔了舔嘴角的伤口，他的脸从没这么烫过，但还是强行装出漫不经心的模样，“原来这么痛吗？”

“我不知道，我从没试过。”灰烬有点困惑，但他心跳得厉害，这种感觉如此强烈，他想忽视都难。

“现在你试过了。”

灰烬低头想了想，他没接触过任何相关的知识。如果一定要说的话，他只有冥婚的经验。他脑补了用仪式剑插进猎人脑袋里的场景，被自己的想象吓了一跳。

“你们这里……”他下意识地说出了口，“有没有类似冥婚的仪式？”

“什么？”猎人以为自己听错了。

“如果我走游魂之王的盗火路线，就要举行不死人的冥婚。简单来说，就是把仪式剑插进对方的头里，可以把黑暗印记引到自己身上……请别这么看我。”

“听你的口气，你曾经冥婚过？”猎人的眼睛微微眯起。灰烬当然能听出他语气里的不快。

“……相信我，只是流程需要。”

“见鬼。”青年低声骂了一句，然后他握住灰烬的手腕，带着灰烬走向墓碑。

“跟我去个地方。”

————————————————————

猎人拉着灰烬一路跑酷，耳畔皆是风声和兽化居民的嘶吼。梦境之外的亚楠正值日落，夕阳照亮他们的去路。太阳是温暖的金红色，和他们在初始火炉见过的一样盛大且凄美。

直到一扇门前，猎人才停下脚步。他伸手推开了教堂的门。灰烬闻到了扑面而来的熏香味。

“亚丹小教堂，”他边踏入中庭边解释道，“这里是最后的避难所。现在还空荡荡的，但之后我们可以救来好几个人。他们是亚楠仅剩的幸存者。”

然后他拉住了灰烬的手。

“——也会是我们的证婚人。”

End.

————————————————————

【番外1】

灰烬来到这里的第五天，他总算见识了猎人和他提起过的亚楠。

街上的怪物高举火把和刀叉，虽然失去理智，但仍然看得出曾经的人形，口中尚能吐出“诅咒你！你这肮脏的野兽！”之类恶毒的词句。

灰烬知道他们曾是这里的居民，因为血疗的副作用导致了兽化。但不论他们曾经是什么，现在只是受害者，是怪物，更是会伤到他和猎人性命的敌人——不过他们配合得足够好，街上的怪物并没有带来威胁。

猎人带着灰烬穿过街道，他感觉到他们在往地势更低的地方走。最终他们来到一扇巨大的门前，上面有火烧过留下的黑色斑驳。

“旧亚楠已被遗弃，”灰烬慢慢读出封条上的警示，“这里不欢迎猎人。”然后转向正在推门的青年：“上面说……”

“和我一起可别像个游客，”猎人笑着打断他的话，“我看起来像循规蹈矩的人吗？”

灰烬还没回答，就听到远处传来一个沙哑的声音。

“噢，那个猎人，就是你，你没看到告示吗？旧亚楠已被封锁，这里的一切不会影响到上面的居民。别再深入，否则我将会猎杀你。”

猎人听了太多次，只回以挑眉。他指了指远处：“看到那个高台了吗？我们要去那里，等会儿准备好跑酷吧，小骑士。”

他们开始往前跑。突然有机枪的子弹从灰烬的肩头擦过，接着就传开了最后通牒：“啊，熟练、无情、体内充斥着多重血液，简直就是最佳猎人——这就是我要猎杀你的原因。”

猎人装作没有听到的样子，为了带路顺便跑酷，他拉起灰烬的手。他们途径巨大的、还在熊熊燃烧的火刑架，穿过横桥，绕开扑来的狼人，直接翻滚下楼。猎人对这里已经非常熟悉，他们没有多走任何弯路，眼看就要到高台的楼梯下。

熟练、无情、体内充斥着多重血液吗？灰烬不禁抬头看了一眼这个拉着他的手往前跑的人——他说话轻快又随性，带着青年人的痞气和狡黠。他是可靠的同伴，或者说，可靠的伴侣，看不出任何无情冷血的地方。但灰烬对猎人的过去毫不知情，他从不擅长提问。而猎人也只字不提。

他们在墙角的楼梯停下脚步。

“从这个楼梯爬上去，就能到高台。”

“一定要杀他吗？”灰烬问。

“我们要拿到火药桶帮猎人徽章，”猎人答非所问，“如果不想在噩梦边境和曼西斯梦魇死太惨，还是得穿灰白一套。”

“你知道我说的不是这个，”灰烬说，“他看起来尚有理智。”

“交朋友也不是不行，”猎人伸手攀上梯子，“但这种方法明显快得多。”

“非如此不可？”

“他不知道自己处在轮回中，”声源渐渐升高，“所以没有必要。”

灰烬隐隐觉得有哪里不对劲，但他一时间还说不上来，只站在楼底看着他爬上去。骑士向来奉行是人都救的原则，哪怕只是让他们得到暂时的安宁，至少曾经努力过。

猎人在楼梯尽头往下看了一眼，灰烬正仰头看着自己，但没有上来的意思。他大概知道问题出在哪里，猎人无声地叹了口气，握紧了手中的锯肉刀。

这是灰烬第一次没跟他一起行动。

————————————————————

没过多久，灰烬看到有人形的东西从高台坠落。这让他窒息了一瞬，仿佛心脏骤停——虽然他本就没有呼吸和心跳。他快步走上前去。那是一具中年男子的尸体，衣服破旧得看不出原本的颜色。灰烬下意识地松了口气。

然后他听到有人滑下梯子的动静。

“搞定了。”依旧是熟悉的、青年的声音，但好像带着一点疲惫。

灰烬回头看去，就连猎人的帽子和衣襟上都沾了鲜血。他随手捡走尸体身上的东西，打了个响指：“走吧，我们回趟梦境休息。”

猎人再次恢复了轻快的语气。仿佛刚才并不是杀了一个尚有理智的、善良的老猎人，而是什么怪物——但在亚楠，在这个怪物是由普通居民变成的地方，就连猎杀怪物也需要承受极大的心理压力。

返回提灯的路上，没有人说话。

————————————————————

猎人的梦境里的满月美到不真实。也的确，这个世界的一切都不是真的。怪物会一遍遍死而复生。再恐怖的伤口都会在入梦的瞬间愈合。

只要还在这个轮回中，就不会有人真正死去。

但疼痛是真的，他和灰烬也是真的。

猎人背靠着花园里的大树，半躺在开满白花的草坪，大片的花茎被折断。披风下摆的血迹染红了几朵白花的叶瓣。

然后他听到金属碰撞发出的声音。

年轻的骑士在他身边坐下，两人一时都没说话。

灰烬伸手折下了草坪上的四五支白花，收成一捧花束，递给身边的青年。后者笑了下就接了过来。他把花举起来对着巨大的满月，眯眼看了一会儿。

“这花倒挺香，”猎人慢慢地开口，“但并不能掩盖我身上的血腥味。”

“没关系，”灰烬几乎是抢着说，“这不是你的错。”

“怎么说？”猎人转头看向他。

灰烬看着他那双尚且清澈的蓝眼睛，它们暂时还没有出现兽化患者的浑浊。这值得庆幸。

他们需要谈一谈。

“如你所说，如我所见，你的记忆越来越混乱，是非善恶的观念也开始模糊，我甚至不敢保证未来会怎样。”灰烬说。

“我知道，我一直都知道。你已经见识过我那些疯了的、兽化的猎人前辈了，我也会成为其中之一的——早晚的事。”

“所以啊，”猎人挑起一侧眉道，“你现在后悔还来得及，小骑士。”

“不，”灰烬的声音如此郑重，他觉得自己在签定誓约的时候都没有这样认真过，“哪怕你此时满身是血、双眼浑浊，已经疯魔到认不出我——我都不会离开。”

猎人感到突如其来的闷热，低头扯了扯围脖，笑道：“告诉我你的骑士宣言里写着永不食言这条。”

“是忠诚，”他纠正道，“所以我得做些什么，以免你变成那些……我是说，变成其他的什么东西。”

“虽然这个世界在不断重复，我的选择不会带来什么大区别，”猎人看着他，“不过既然是你提出的，那我们就走一回好人路线吧——但我同意了你要求，你也要答应我的一个要求。”

灰烬对这个习惯用陈述句和祈使句的青年感到无奈：“我是为你好。”

“你为什么不先问问我的要求？”

“强买强卖，”灰烬妥协道，“你的要求是什么？”

然后猎人欺身而上，在他的嘴角处留下一个浅尝辄止的吻。灰烬甚至没来得及闭眼，而始作俑者笑得极为开心。

“一个吻，”他笑着说，“公平交易。”

————————————————————

两个青年来到噩梦边境。

灰烬试图上前捡走地上闪闪发光的东西（都怪不死人的趋光性），却被身边的青年拦住，他指了指上方的崖壁。那是他们的老熟人，帕琪。如果他现在不是以蜘蛛身体趴在崖壁上的话，或许看起来更像个正常人。

“前面是个陷阱，虽然不致命，但走过去就会被推下悬崖，”猎人解释道，“来自我们的老朋友帕琪。”

“听起来的确是他爱做的事情，”灰烬想了一下，“等等，你也认得帕琪？”

“你还记得防火女让我找帕琪带路吗？他知道两个世界互通的方法。”

“那得多谢他了。”灰烬正经道。

猎人感觉不到这个三好骑士的语气里有任何调侃的成分，在心里骂了句太老实。

“我是欠他这个人情，但这个世界已经轮回过了一次，他早就不记得了。”

“那我们该怎么还他人情？”

“见鬼，我听出你是发自内心感激他。”

“当然心存感激，”灰烬说，“如果不是他，我们现在未必能一起在这里。”

“那就走过去吧，”猎人笑着拉上他的手，“给他再坑我们一次的机会。”

然后他们并肩走上闪闪发光的小路，背后传来走在草坪上发出的、细微的“沙沙”声。猎人在心里嘲笑了一下这拙劣的陷阱，而灰烬无声地道了句谢谢。

他们都没有回头。

【番外1 End.】

————————————————————

【番外2】

两个青年手刃了梅高的奶妈，他们点燃提灯，回到猎人的梦境。

熊熊燃烧的老式别墅映入眼帘。出于灰烬对于火的渴望，他下意识地伸手去触碰，却感觉不到任何温度。便怔怔地看着跳动的火焰。

“那不是真的火，”猎人说，“只是一个信号而已。”

灰烬收回手：“什么信号？”

“这个周目要结束了，”猎人抬头看了看冒着火焰的房檐，“接下来就是选择结局的时候。”

灰烬想了一下：“我还能再见到你吗？”

“说实话，我不知道，”猎人慢慢回答道，“我从陷入沉睡到再次醒来的这段时间，你在哪里、会发生什么、是否会和其他轮回中的人一样失去记忆、甚至消失不见……这些，我都不知道。”

灰烬微微低头。在没遇到猎人之前，他不会介意独自死去，躺进棺材里安眠。那是对不死人的恩赐。但现在，他不想那么快就消失，或者失去和猎人在一起时的记忆。

——是那些记忆使他成为他。

灰烬抬头对上一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。气氛停滞得突如其来，他们都沉默了一会儿。

然后猎人伸手环了上去，是一个温暖的拥抱。

————————————————————

无论是生前还是死后，作为骑士，灰烬向来是与剑盾相伴，从来没有接触过任何性爱方面的经验。

更糟糕的时候，他的爱人也没有。

所以最后坦诚相见的时候，猎人难得有那么点怯场。真是见鬼，他想，我在怕什么，哪有人想上又不敢上的。

猎人早就脱去手套。他用食指的指尖划过灰烬胸口交错的伤疤，依旧是调侃的语气：“现在吃兽丸壮胆还来得及吗？”

“我觉得你不需要。”

“为什么你有那么多疤？”指尖停在了胸的左侧，那是心脏的位置。

“是生前留下的，”灰烬说，“没事的，不会再痛了。”

“一会儿可能会痛。”

四壁都是跳动的火光，灰烬的视野有些模糊。他听见自己说了句没关系。

然后有什么不属于自己的东西进入了他的下体，引得灰烬微微一惊——那是手指笨拙的试探。猎人用指腹稍稍扩开穴口的褶皱。这是一种难以言喻的感觉，他从未经历过。

猎人感觉差不多可以之后，便将手指抽出。接着，取而代之的是什么极为灼热的东西抵在灰烬的下体。灰烬知道那是什么。但他不知道居然是这样滚烫。这个温度，像火，他想。

“可能会痛。”

猎人又重复了一遍。他不想弄痛自己的爱人。但他对自己初次的技术没多大信心。相比之下，他更擅长掏敌人的内脏。

插入的过程比猎人想象中漫长得多，因为灰烬下意识地收紧后穴。他们两个都不怎么好受。不死人没有排泄的需要，对于灰烬而言，他的后穴已经很久没有用过。哪怕是刚才拙劣的扩张之后，被异物捅入也绝不是轻松的事情。

而在这样收紧又干涸的甬道里活动，猎人觉得他的性器也疼得厉害，灼热又胀痛。

“你动一动，”身下的人伸手攀上了他的脖颈，“别……别停在那里。”

直到性器在甬道里摩擦出了血，恰到好处地起到了润滑的作用、深入浅出的动作变得顺畅，他们才都初次感受到所谓的快感。顶撞中夹杂着灰烬唇齿里没忍住的几声呜咽，最终淹没在一场漫长的亲吻里。

就此时此刻，他们是一体的，是因为爱情、因为情欲而做出的本能的反应。哪怕神明都不能将他们分开。

没人去想结局。

————————————————————

在这场疯狂的最后，有什么东西达到了顶峰。粘稠的白浊随着性器的抽离带出了灰烬的后穴。他因绝顶的快感而浑身颤栗不已。

“我会想办法的。”猎人附身在他耳边轻声说。

灰烬还想问他什么办法，但体力着实不支，话还未说出口就沉沉睡去。

【番外2 End.】

————————————————————


End file.
